Mass Effect: Unexpected Events
by N7 Commando
Summary: Shepard and her team destroyed the collector base but when they escape they are teleported to the dragon age universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Mass Effect: Unexpected Events**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Normandy shoot out of the collector base as it began to self destruct.

"Alright people hold this going to be close." Joker yelled as Shepard, Thane, and Garrus walked in breathless from the run they just did.

"Mass Relay in 5 seconds." EDI said. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

The Normandy barely jumped threw the relay as the shock wave hit the relay as well. Joker breath a sigh of relief.

"We made it people." Joker said slouching in to his chair.

"Yes we made it with no one killed." Shepard said in relief turning to Thane.

"Yes siha that we did." The room rocked violently causing everyone other then Joker to fall.

"EDI what the hell was that?" Joker shouted as Shepard got to her feet followed by Thane, and Garrus.

"There is a black hole near the Mass Relays path. Because of the damage to the Normandy we will not be able to break away from it."

"Will the Normandy be able to survive it?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know Shepard."

"Goddamn it, how long until we enter it?" Joker asked.

"Less then 15 seconds."

"I guess Miranda was right this maybe a one way trip." Shepard whispered, turning to Thane wrapping her arms around him. Thane pulled her in to his chest in responds.

"Don't worry siha if this is the end I enjoyed the time we had together."

"We will enter the black hole in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." The Normandy began to pick up speed and shake again.

"Hold on to something people."

The Black Hole the sucked the Normandy in to it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Normandy shoot out of thin air. Joker, Shepard, Thane, and Garrus fell forward as the Normandy stopped all of a sudden.

"EDI damage report." Joker yelled.

"The Normandy hull is intact other then a few breaches in the cargo bay. Engineering is undamaged. Weapons are 35 percent effective. Scanners are undamaged. Life support is undamaged. Lighting is undamaged. Medical equipment is undamaged. Shields are working at 45 percent. The shuttle is work at 85 percent. The Hammerhead is offline. Engines two, and four are offline. Engine one is working at 20 percent. Engine three at 5 percent."

"Great any idea where we are?" Shepard asked getting to her feet.

"Our location is unknown to me but there is a planet near our current position."

"Anything on the planet?" Garrus asked.

"There are no energy signatures on the planet but I am detecting life forms all over it."

"EDI do you think the shuttle will be able to get there?"

"I don't know Shepard even if the shuttle work at 85 percent there is still a risk of something going wrong."

"Well its a risk I am will to take. Thane get Samara and meet me in the cargo bay." Thane nodded.

"Of course siha." Thane turned to walk down the hall to the elevator.

Garrus walk up to Shepard. "What getting tired of seeing my cute face all the time." Shepard let a small giggle.

"Stay with me a little long something might happen." Garrus chuckled. "But seriously I need you to get the weapon system back up to speed."

"Roger that Shepard I get right on it." Garrus then left to the main battery's.

"Joker get the Normandy near the planet atmosphere encase we need to leave fast."

"Roger that commander just... be careful ok I mean we did just destroy the collector base."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Patting Jokers shoulder. Joker smiled then turned back to his console.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard walked in to Cargo Bay seeing Thane and Samara waiting by the shuttle.

"You two ready?"

"Yes Sarah we are." Samara said in a motherly tone. Shepard, and Samara developed a Mother, Daughter relationship while on there mission a mother Shepard never had in her childhood.

"Alright lets get going." They all climb in to the shuttle. Shepard hit the door to the cockpit twice signaling the pilots to take off. The shuttle then lifted off and exitied the Normandy head for the unknown Planet.

"Alright EDI give me everything you know about this planet?" Shepard asked as they enter the planets atmosphere.

"There many lifeforms on the surface, My scans have found most of these lifeforms have something unknown about them I am unable to build enough data to answer. Beyond that there is nothing else I am able to find."

"Understood EDI keep m..." The shuttle shook violently. "What going on?"

"The port side engine have failed Commander we losing attitude and fast."

"Damn it hang on to something people."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Duncan and his new Recruit Aedan Cousland made camp for then night. Aedan began to gather fire wood his Mabari war hound Falton staying at his side. Duncan started setting up the bedrolls. After a hour they started a fire and cooked a meal.

"So where are we going?" Aedan asked.

"We will be head north to the ruin of Ostagar to fight the dark spawn."

"Why Ostagar?"

"Ostagar is where the main horde will be and it is also the most defensible place to stop them. The Kings army have already won a few battle there." Aedan nodded.

"You should get some sleep we will be there tomorrow." Aedan nodded again and started to lay down to his bedroll only to shoot right back to hear a loud noise.

"What in the Makers name was that?" Falton barked at something in the sky. Aedan and Duncan look up to see a large ball of fire shoot over them.

Duncan grab his blade follow by Aedan. "Come let see what that was."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The shuttle hit the ground causing Shepard to fly in to the wall knocking her out cold. Thane watch as Shepard slumped to the ground not moving.

"Thane you OK?"

"Yes but Shepard." Thane and Samara ran to Shepard unmoving body.

"Check the pilots I'll get Shepard out." Thane said as he lifted her off the ground Samara entered the cockpit. Thane kick the shuttle door open and carried Shepard out of the shuttle laying her on the grass. Shepard groaned Thane examine her head to see only a bruise forming on her forehead.

"Both pilots are dead." Samara said stepping out of the Shuttle. "How is she doing?"

"She fine just unconscious." Samara sighed in relief.

"Good we..." She stopped when three figure came running out the bushes infront of them two of them human and a large dog. Both Thane, and Samara raised there weapons at the group.

"Stop right there don't come any closer." Samara spoke firmly. The older bearded man rised his hands.

"We mean you no harm, we simple came to investigate." He look down to Shepard, Thane kneeling next to his pistol pointing at him.

"We can help I have healing herbs back at our camp." Samara turned to Thane.

"What do you think?"

"If it helps siha then I am willing to accept." Samara turned back to the group infront of her.

"Very well human, but if anything happens to her I will not hesitate to kill you." The man nodded.

"My name is Duncan this is Aedan and his Mabari Falton." Samara nodded lowering her weapons. Thane then lifted Shepard in to his arms holding her tight.

"Thane take Shepard with them I will stay a savage what I can from the shuttle." Samara said.

"Very well." Thane said.

"Our camp is not far come." Duncan said placing his blade in to his sheath.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Reviews would be nice if not thats fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mass Effect: Unexpected Events**

**Sorry for the long wait lots of things I had to do. **

**And I want to thank Revan the Blood Witch for allowing me to use her character Enelya Surana.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard slowly opened her eyes to see a young women hovering over her. Shepard gasped and rolled away, jumping to her feet drawing her pistol aiming at the girl.

"Calm down please miss I mean you no harm." She spoke raising her hands.

"Where is Thane and Samara?" Shepard said keep her eyes trained on the women in front of her.

"I'm here siha please relax these people have been helping us." Shepard heard behind her, she turned to see Thane walking toward her.

"What happen?"

"The shuttle's engines failed and you were knocked unconscious when we crashed these two found us." Thane pointed to the two men standing near by. "And this women has been healing your wounds." Shepard relaxed lowering her pistol and looked to see two men and a very large dog standing behind the women. The younger man wear heavy plate armor that covered his whole body and a very large sword strapped to his back, the other man wear something similar but only cover his chest and arms and wore a light brown coat over it, he had two swords strapped to his back, the women wore a blue dress with a wooden staff on her back.

"Who are you people?" Shepard asked.

"My name is Duncan Commander of the Grey Wardens here in Ferelden and these are my recruits Aedan Cousland." The younger man simply nodded at her. "And Enelya Surana."

Enelya smiled and spoke "Nice to meet you."

"Well Duncan, Aedan, Enelya thanks for the help." They all nodded to her.

"If I may ask what is your name miss?" Duncan asked. "I think I remember you companion here call you Siha?" Shepard blushed at this.

"Uh no that just what Thane calls me." Shepard said point to Thane next to her who wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close against him causing Shepard to blush even more. "My name is Sarah Shepard."

"Ah I see well nice to meet you Sarah." Duncan said understanding the bond between the couple.

"I must ask what is he?" Enelya asked looking at Thane up and down.

"He is a Drell." Shepard answered.

"I never heard of race called Drell." Enelya said.

"I am not from this planet my race are from Rakhana." Thane answered.

"I see well you welcome to join us if you wish." Duncan said then walked toward the camp fire followed by both his recruits. Shepard then turned to Thane

"Where is Samara?"

"She..." Thane was interrupted by Samara who just entered the camp a large buffle bag strapped to her back and a crate in her arms.

"Salvaging what I was able to from the shuttle." She spoke dropping the bag and crate on to the ground.

"What were you able to get?" Shepard asked.

"A few dozen Medi-gel and MRE packs, your missile launcher, a belt of grenades, a ammo crate with forty thermal packs, a broken but I think repairable long range com-radio, and this I think this is yours Sarah." Samara held up a small square shape object.

Shepard took it from Samara's hand. "It the omni-tool upgrade Mordin made for me, I was going to install it on the way down but we crashed before I was able to."

"What does it do?" Thane asked.

"This." Shepard placed the object in to her omni-tool and after a few moments she held out her arm and the omni-tool activated and a nine inch blade shoot out both Thane and Samara look in awe. "Mordin calls it the omni-blade, the chip I installs makes this blade I don't know how it works your going to have to ask Mordin." Shepard lowered her arm and the blade disappeared.

"Alright about the other supplies we'll split the ammo, MRE's and Medi-gel evenly later and the com-radio even if I can get it working again the Normandy might still be out of range so I guess for now we will be traveling with Duncan." Thane and Samara nodded in agreement. Shepard then walked toward Duncan who was standing by the fire with his arms crossed over his chest staring at the camp fire.

"Excuse me Duncan." Duncan uncrossed his arms as he turned to Shepard.

"Yes my lady?" Duncan spoke.

"We will be joining you if you will still allow it." Duncan nodded at her.

"Yes you may we will need all the help we can get, but please eat and rest first we will be leaving in a few hours." Shepard nodded moving towards the fire next to Enelya who smiled and gave her a bowl of soup, Shepard then noticed her ears where pointier then normal Shepard decided not to ask her about it encase if she was offended by the question, she thanked her and sat down on a log near the fire and began to eat, Thane and Samara joined Shepard sitting near the fire.

"I don't mean to be rude but what are you?" Aedan asked pointed toward Samara.

"I am a Asari an all female race from Thes. . ." Shepard ignore the conversation and looked at Duncan.

"Duncan." Duncan turned to her. "Where are we going exactly."

"We are going to Ostagar to have my recruits go threw the joining to become Grey Wardens and to battle the darkspawn."

"The Darkspawn?" She asked.

"A blight on this land, monsters that show no mercy or pity to anyone. They are lead by a archdemon"

"And the Grey Wardens fight them right."

"Yes only we can defeat the darkspawn and there leader."

"How so?"

"That is something I can't tell you. I am sorry but some secrets most be kept." Duncan answered.

Shepard nodded. "Don't worry I understand that... only to well."

"You and your companions should get some rest we will be leaving in the morning."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a few hour of walking the group finally reached the ruin of Ostagar. Duncan stopped in front of the call and spoke. "Miss Shepard you might want to have your companions cover there faces, no one has ever see anything like them before, and the templars will think they are demons and attack."

"I understand Duncan." Shepard turned to Samara and Thane. "You two still have your helmets with you."

They both nodded, Samara took out her helmet while Thane was pulled his recon hood over his face.

"And Samara your... going to have to... uh." Shepard pointed at Samara's chest. "Cover up a little." Samara gave Shepard a small smile as she sipped up her shirt up to her neck covering her breasts then put on her helmet.

"Alright we are ready lets get going." Thane and Samara nodded and followed Duncan, Aedan, and Enelya Toward the entrance of the fortress of Ostagar.

"Like I said before here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself, the Kings army has won several battle here already, They are only a few Grey Wardens within Fereldan at the moment, but all of us are here. This Blight must be stopped here and now if it spread to the North, Fereldan will fall."

After Duncan speech the group were greeted by a man in golden armor. "Ho there, Duncan." He spoke, Aedan and Enelya stayed close to Duncan but Shepard, Thane, and Samara stay back way from the group but were close enough to hear. "Why the hell is he wearing golden armor? It will only cause more attention to yourself." Shepard thought to herself.

"King Cailan? I didn't expect..." Shepard now understood now why this man was wearing Golden armor now.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun." Cailan said with a smile.

"Not If I can help it, your Majesty."

"Then I will have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious." Cailan turned away and motioned Duncan to do the same as if they were getting there picture taking. After a few moments "The other Warden tell me you found some promising recruits I take it this is them." Cailan pointed to the five individuals behind Duncan.

"Allow me to introduce you, your Majesty." Duncan pointed to Eneyla first.

"This is Enelya Surana a Mage from the Tower of Magi." Enelya bowed to Cailan.

"Your Majesty." She spoke polity.

"The Grey Wardens are lucky to have you not many Grey Wardens are Mages."

"And this is..." Cailan interrupted Duncan.

"Bryce Cousland youngest we met before." Aedan simple folded his arm.

"Are you even aware that my father is dead?" Cailan face turned to shock.

"What, how?" Cailan spoke in shock.

"Bryce Cousland and his wife are dead your Majesty, Arl Howe has show himself a traitor and overthrown castle Highever."

"I can't... why would Arl Howe do this? I promise you once all this is done I will march my army north and bring Howe to justice."

"As long as my family is avenged I am satisfied you Majesty." Cailan nodded at him.

"I sure you wish to talk to your brother and tell him what has happen unfortunately he and his men are out scouting in the wilds."

"I am not eager to tell him your Majesty."

"I understand and who is this?" Cailan asked pointing to Shepard, Thane, and Samara.

"Some travelers we found on our way here your Majesty. This is..." Shepard spoke interrupting Duncan.

"Commander Shepard." She answered simply.

"Are you also becoming a Grey Warden?" He asked.

"No I simply traveling with Duncan and helping any way I can."

"And who are your companions?" He asked pointing to Thane and Samara.

"They are... my Family, this is Thane Krios, and this is Samara." Both Samara and Thane bow to Cailan.

"I see, I must ask your... armor, I never seen any armor like that are you from a distant country?"

"You can say that." Shepard answered. "Don't ask me anything more it, don't ask me." Shepard said to herself, she then looking at Duncan hoping to get Cailan away from her, Duncan nodded to her then spoke.

"King Cailan, I also bring a message from your Uncle, his sends his greetings and that Redcliff forces will be here in less then a week." Cailan moved away from Shepard who let out a small sigh of relive.

"Ahh Eamon just wants in on some of the glory we won three battle against these darkspawn and the next shall be no different, well I better get back to camp no doubt loghain has sent out a search party, farewell my friends." Cailan then turned and walked away.

"Come, lets enter the camp." Duncan said to the group who followed him it to the camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Few Hours later.**

Shepard was sitting by a fire Samara and Thane sitting near her Duncan standing on the other side of the fire listening to the group. Duncan asked her to stay near the Grey Warden's tents while he sent Enelya and Aedan to find another Grey Warden named Alistair. Shepard had the broken com-radio sitting in front of her inspecting how damaged it is.

"It will take me a while to fix this radio to contact the Normandy." Shepard said.

"Then we are stuck here until then." Thane said, Shepard nodded.

"They probably don't even know we crashed yet. If I can't get this radio fix we have to wait until they are in ranged of our personal comlinks and contact us which will be a while because of the damaged engines. Hell even when they get here and they can't enter orbit we won't be able to get back in to space with only two engine that are barely working and they can't sent anything down with the shuttle being destroyed."

"What about the hammerhead?" Thane asked.

"Maybe but they will have to get that fix." Shepard said, Duncan look at the three in front of him in confusion.

"Miss Shepard I must ask were is your ship we are no were near the sea?" Duncan asked.

"The Normandy is a star ship its somewhere in space right now, its heavy damaged from a battle we were in, that is why you haven't seen it... yet." When Shepard finished she saw Enelya and Aedan walking toward them followed by another man with blond hair and little short then Aedan. "This must be Alistair." Shepard thought to herself. Duncan turned to his recruits and spoke.

"You found Alistair have you? Good I'll assume you are ready to begin preparations, assuming of course that you're quite finished riling up mages, Alistair." Duncan said looking at Alistair who in return shrugged.

"What can I say? The revered mother ambushed me. The Way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

"She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone, Alistair. We don't need to give anyone more ammunition against us."

You're right, Duncan. I... apologize."

Alistair look away from Duncan finally saw Shepard, Thane, and Samara. "Duncan the message you sent me said you only found two recruits not five."

"They are not recruits we found these three on the way here, they decided to help us in the coming battle."

"Ah well then I am Alistair of the Grey Wardens." He stock his hand out to Shepard who took it giving it a firm shake.

"Commander Sarah Shepard System Alliance Marines, N7 Special forces, Spectre, former Cerberus agent, Former Captain of the SSV Normandy SR1, and current Captain of the Normandy SR2 ." Alistair stare wide eyed at Shepard.

"That is... a lot of titles, you must get around to be part of all those things." Shepard shrugged and smile.

"Most of them were not my choice."

"And who are your two companions?"

"This is Thane Krios a former assassin and Samara of the Justicar's." Both Thane and Samara nodded. Alistair nodded back to them, He then wondered why they wear helmets but decided not to ask. Duncan then described to speak.

"Alistair go find the other recruits and bring them here."

"Very well Duncan." Alistair said giving a small bow then walked off. Duncan turned to Shepard.

"Shepard I am wondering you can help my recruits with the task I am giving them."

"Of course it only fair, you helped me."

"Thank you Commander." Duncan said.

"What will we be facing in the wilds?" Shepard asked.

"Forest creatures mostly wolfs and Darkspawn."

"Anything important I should know about the Darkspawn?"

"Yes, don't get Darkspawn blood in your mouth or wounds it is poison it will either kill you or turn you in to one of them." Duncan said.

"Alright then I keep them at a distance." After she spoke Alistair returned with two other men following close behind him.

"These are the other Grey Warden recruits, Sir Jorge knight of Redcliff, and Daveth from Denreim." Alistair announced.

"Sir Jorge, Daveth these are the other two recruits you heard about, this is Enelya Surana of the Circle of Magi, and this is Aedan Cousland of Highever."

"Well met." Jorge said.

"Well it about time you all show up." Daveth spoke staring mostly at Enelya, then his eyes moved to Shepard, Samara, and Thane. "I thought you said there were only two recruits not five."

"We not recruits we're just repaying Duncan for helping us." Shepard said.

"Ah well then I look forward to working with you then." Daveth said winking at Shepard causing Thane to move closer to Shepard. Duncan then decided to speak.

"Now that introductions are over with, you all will enter the Korcari wilds to perform two task, First you need to fined four vials of Darkspawn blood. The second there is a Grey Warden outpost some where in the wilds I need you to find it a retrieve Grey Warden treaties Alistair will know what they are. Watch over your charges Alistair good luck you all."

"I will Duncan. Come lets go people." Alistair motioned everyone to follow him they all moved to follow but Shepard walked up to Duncan.

"Duncan before I leave can you watch this for me just leave it in your tent or something." Shepard said handing the broken com-radio to Duncan who took it. "Of course Shepard." Duncan nodded.

"Thanks Duncan." Shepard said giving Duncan a smile before running to catch up to the group. She caught up as they exited the camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shepard, Samara, and Thane walked a few feet behind the group of Grey Wardens, they have been walking threw a swamp for several hours with no incident yet, Alistair stopped and spoke.

"We'll stop and rest here for a now and continue in a few hours." Everyone nodded and begin to set up camp. Shepard was stand away from the group keep watch of any danger when Enelya walked up and stood next to her with a smile on her face, Shepard look at her and smile back. "Something you need?" Shepard asked.

"Yes I been mean to ask you something?" Enelya spoke.

"Go ahead and ask." Shepard said polity.

"I have been sensing something off about you as if, are you... are you a mage?"

"Unless a Biotic is the same as a mage then maybe." Shepard answered.

"Can I see a demonstration of this Biotics." Shepard nodded then motioned Enelya to stand back, she then ingolfed her arm in a blue mist that was her Biotics, Enelya look in amazement.

"Are Thane and Samara the same?" Enelya asked still in amazed by Shepard's Biotics.

"Yes they are, Samara is the most powerful, Me, and Thane I equal. I have more people like me on my ship but I doubt you see them anytime soon"

"So you were in the circle as well?" Enelya asked, Shepard look at her confused.

"What is the circle?"

"It is a school of sorts for mages to control there powers. Is there no Circle were your from?"

"There is a school for people who have Biotics called BAaT camp, its a school for children who are exposed to Element Zero."

"Element Zero?" Enelya asked.

"Its a rare material that when subjected to an electrical current it releases dark energy which can be manipulated into a mass effect field, raising or lowering the mass of all objects within that field. If a child is exposed to a dust-form of element zero while they're in the womb there a small chance they can develop element zero nodules throughout their nervous system that react to electrical stimuli from the brain."

"Did you go to this camp?" Shepard shook her head.

"No I never met my parents, I live in the slums of earth nobody cared for a street rat like me so they never bothered to ask or find me." Enelya look down to the ground.

"I am sorry if I brought back an..." Shepard shook her head.

"I am over it now it doesn't bother me if you ask." Shepard smiled putting her hand on Enelya shoulder who smiled back at Shepard.

"So you never knew your parents?"

"No but I know who they were, my father was a drug dealer he was killed by one of his rivals, my mother a prostitute. She didn't want me so she put me in a box and left me in an alley when I was born, And a homeless woman found me she raised me until I joined a gang when I was seven years old, I stay with that gang until I was eighteen then I join the System Alliance."

"You didn't try to find your mother?"

"Why bother she didn't want me." Shepard said in a calm voice.

"What is this System Alliance I never hear of it." Enelya asked changing the subject.

"I not surprised, The System Alliance Navy is a human military, we're one out of four main factions were I am from." Shepard answered.

"What are the factions?"

"There is the Citadel fleet they are made up of the Turian hierarchy, Asari Commando's, Salarians STG, And The System Alliance who joined two years ago, those's are the main factions. There are other factions but there to many for me to say but the main faction outside the Citadel fleet is the Batarian slavers."

"What are Batarians?"

"They're four eyed aliens who left Citadel space when the Alliance came."

"Why?"

"The Batarians were jealous we were getting more power and favor from the Citadel council so they closed there embassy and started raiding our colonies taking people as slaves, they made a massive attack and slave grab on Elysium one of the Alliance most treasured worlds." Shepard looked away toward the swamp, Enelya look at her with a worried look. "I was there during the main attack my whole squad was killed in the first wave, it was only me and a few civilians who were will to fight by my side left to defend a bunker of hundreds of families." Shepard looked back at Enelya. "Anyway after a few waves it was me by myself to defend that bunker the civilian who were helping me fight were either killed or ran, I held them off killing a whole battalion of those bastards when they tried to get passed me until the Alliance fleet arrived, I was rewarded the Star of Terria and named The Hero of Elysium, best moment of my life."

"That's amazing, if that was your best moment it your life what was your worst moment... if you don't mine me asking."

"My... worst moment in my life was two years ago when... when I died." Enelya look at Shepard with a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"We can talk about another time if that's ok with you." Eneyla nodded.

"Yeah that's fine."

"We better get back to the camp and get some rest." Shepard said moving toward the rest of the group Eneyla close behind.

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
